totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nie można myśleć na trzeźwo
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2 - odcinek 12/13 Czołówka... Willa - Pokój 1 Cindy od rana dopisuje dobry humor. Dziewczyna rozwiązuje sudoku, gdy odwiedza ją Fatih. Fatih : '''Hejka Cindy. Co tam? '''Cindy : Hej. Nic, a tam? Fatih : '''Całkiem dobrze, cieszę sie, że mnie ocaliłaś, mimo że ja wywaliłem Lysh zamiast tej, której imienia nie chcę nigdy słyszeć. :/ '''Cindy : Nie ma sprawy. Sorki, że byłam taka ostra, ale wkurwiłam się. Sam rozumiesz. xD Fatih : '''W porządku. Mam pytanie. '''Cindy : '''Słucham. '''Fatih : '''No wiesz... skoro Eve i Oliver trzymają się razem, a Liam'owi nie mogę ufać... '''Cindy : '''Chcesz zawrzeć ze mną sojusz? '''Fatih : '''Dokładnie. '''Cindy : Sama nie wiem. Nie jestem ci chyba w stanie zaufać po tym, jak pozbawiłeś szans na wygraną moją psiapsi. Jednak jestem wyrozumiała, dlatego okres próbny. Przyjmuję ofertę. Fatih : '''Dzięki. Przysięgam na życie, że tym razem będę wierny sojuszowi. '''Cindy : Mam nadzieję. Jednakże musisz mi to udowodnić. W skrócie - wygrać i mnie uratować. Fatih : '''Dobrze. Też mam ochotę wykopać Srevę za jej wszystkie zagrywki. Tak samo Olivera i cwanego Liam'a. '''Cindy : '''Przypomnę, że ten drugi na początku programu wyzywał cię od terrorystów. '''Fatih : '''Serio? Kuźwa, zapomniałem o tym na śmierć. ;-; '''Cindy : Heh... spokojnie, na Liam'a przyjdzie pora. Dzisiaj musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby ta pizda lub jej przydupas wylecieli. :D Fatih : 'Jasne! :P Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cindy : '''Hmm... jeszcze wczoraj byłam na niego wściekła, ale ta złość mi minęła, zwłaszcza, że dzięki moim podstępie wyleciała ta nieczysta szmata. Może się pomyliłam w stosunku do Fatiha. Jeden dzień bycia wredną kurwą mi wystarczy, wraca stara Cindy. B) '''Fatih : '''Cieszę się, że Cindy mi wybaczyła. Od teraz działamy wspólnie! B) Willa - Pokój 2 ''Oliver i Evelynn rozmawiają o pozostałych rywalach. '''Evelynn : '''Musimy wypierdolić Srindy i araba. To tępe jaszczury, które potrafią pokazać pazury. '''Oliver : '''O ile sie nie mylę, to Cindy wpierdoliła ci kilka razy. :p '''Evelynn : Za chwilę ja wpierdolę tobie jebany pedale. Oliver : '''A ja Oliver, miło mi. '''Evelynn : yy... WTF? xDDDD Oliver : '''Whatever... Liam idzie na pierwszy ogień, tuż za nim arabski mandryl, a Alysha v2 idzie na koniec. '''Evelynn : Zamknij pysk, ja tu ustalam reguły. Jestem kapitanem sojuszu, więc masz podporządkować się MI. Inaczej możesz grać solo i zostać wywalony od razu. :') Oliver : 'A wiesz co?! Mam dosyć ciebie i tej twojej dyktatury szmato! Gardzę tobą pierdolona suko! >:( '''Evelynn : '''Coś ty do mnie powiedział?! '''Oliver : '''To, co słyszysz głupia kurwo bez uczuć! Wolę działać sam, niż dalej sabotować, jak ty to robisz! Moja strategia jest o wiele lepsza, pierdol się szmaciaro. :> '''Evelynn : '''TO WYPIERDALAJ EMOSIE ZAJEBANY, NIE POKAZUJ MI SIĘ NA OCZY!!! >:( ''Evelynn wywala Oliver'a z pokoju. '''Evelynn : '''Tak się bawić z frajerskim chujem nie będę. Dopilnuję, żeby cipa wyleciała. <3 Pokój Zwierzeń '''Oliver : Evelynn coś się pomyliło. To ja powinienem być antagonistą, a jestem tylko jej "partnerem" podczas awantur. Dosyć rządów kurwiska, JA już o to zadbam! Evelynn : Właśnie wydał na siebie wyrok, kurwiszon jeden. ;') Willa - Salon Finałowa piątka zbiera się w salonie. Ostatni przychodzi Don, w nadzywczaj dobrym humorze. Don : No siemacie kochani! Jak się czujecie jako ćwierćfinaliści naszego programu! :D Fatih : Super, zwłaszcza, że nie ma tu już tej, która odpadła wczoraj. :) Don : Nie psuj mi humoru... no więc dziś będziecie walczyć o wejście do finałowej czwórki, a tym razem nie będziecie walczyli indywidualnie, tylko w dwuosobowych zespołach! Liam : '''Dwuosobowych zepsołach? '''Oliver : '''Jest nasz przecież pięcioro... oj, ktoś tu nie umie liczyć. ;') '''Don : '''Po pierwsze, nie wiesz nic, a się odzywasz, także zamknij mordę. Po drugie - nie będziecie walczyć w piątkę, no bo logiczne, że się nie da was podzielić (chyba, że ktoś by się sklonował). Dzisiejsze zadanie wymaga pomocników! A będą nimi... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... WASI STARZY RYWALE!!!! Tak, ci którzy już nie mają szans na zdobycie głównej nagrody pieniężnej, dziś będą pomagać wam, żebyście trafili do finałowej czwórki! '''Wszyscy : Wut?! O___O Evelynn : 'No to się ciekawa gra zapowiada... Zapierdolę tych palantów, gdy tylko się tu pojawią! <3 ''Cindy chrząka. 'Cindy : '"Zapierdolisz" ich, tak jak mnie w pierwszym odcinku? xDDD '''Evelynn : Zdechnij wywłoko. <3 Cindy : Kozara... boisz się prawdy, a jest ona taka, iż jesteś mocna tylko w tej swojej niewyparzonej gębie pseudo-świrusko. :3 Evelynn : '''A jeb się! >) Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cindy : Żałosne...przez nią zaraz ja będę taka sama... -.- Evelynn : '''Zapomniałam, jaką patologiczną gnojówą jest ta Srindy. Muszę ją dziś pokonać, a wtedy już nic nie stanie mi na drodze do wygranej. Oliver wyleci dziś, Cindy będzie czwarta, trzecie miejsce zajmie Liam, a Fatih dostanie niewyobrażalny wycisk w finale ze mną. <3 Willa - Salon '''Liam : Kto z tych luzerów zaszczyci nas swoją obecnością? >_> Don : '''Piątka osób, które wprowadziły w tym domu największy chaos i oborę! '''Cindy : '''Poważnie? xD '''Fatih : Mam nadzieję, że to nie Isabella... ;-; Don : Zabroniłem jej wstępu po tym, co odstawiła. Masz szczęście. :p Fatih : Uff... :p Oliver : '''Chaos i obora... już wiem, kto wróci. >:( '''Don : W odpowiedzi na żądania naszych niesamowitych widzów, powitajcie z powrotem... ... ... .... .... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . ALYSHĘ!!! Z potężnym hukiem w drzwiach do salonu wchodzi Alysha. Alysha : '''Nie tęskniłam. :') '''Liam : Sukowata jak zawsze. :') Alysha : I kto to mówi? Zakompleksiony samiec alfa, który chciał mnie wyrzucić od samego początku? ;') Liam : I tak wyleciałaś. ;') Alysha : Dziś wróciłam, Cindy, skop tym gnojkom tyłki! Wszyscy są siebie warci. :D Cindy : Nie wszyscy Lysh, zajebiście, że jesteś! :D Evelynn : '''Ugh, dobra, królowa bezguścia i patologii wróciła. Kto jeszcze się pojawi? '''Alysha : '''O, nie zauważyłam tego kurwiska, przez które Fatih mnie wywalił. Don : Widzę, że bardzo ciepło przyjeliścię Alę z porwotem. Drugą osobą, która zawita do nas ponownie jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .... .... ... AISHA!!! ''Aisha wchodzi do salonu, trzaskając drzwiami. '' '''Aisha : Jak miło was widzieć... ;'))) Oliver : '''Bez wzajemności. ;') '''Aisha : '''To był sarkazm ty kretynie. Jesteś tak tępy, że sie nie zorientowałeś? '''Oliver : Wiedziałem. ;) Fatih : '''To czemu odpowiadasz, że bez wzajemności? '''Oliver : A czemu ty sie wpierdalasz? Fatih : Bo mogę? Wolność słowa? Evelynn : '''Nie wiem, czemu arabskie nasienie je posiada. Gdybym była prezydentem to od razu wszystkich was bym wywaliła na Syberię, żebyście zamarzli. '''Cindy : Na szczęście nie jesteś prezydentem i nie ty decydujesz, więc zamknij ryj i ogarnij łeb. Alysha : Cindy, widzę że masz zły humor dzisiaj. xD Cindy : Dziwisz się? Zostałam sama z nią i jej przydupasem oraz wkurwiającym pyszałkiem. XDD Alysha : Nie było tematu. xDD Don : Dobra, Aishę mamy. Teraz trzeci przegrany. Przed wami... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. .. ... .. .. .. KIMBERLY!! Kimberly wchodzi do salonu, robiąc zmierzłą minę. Kimberly : '''A wy tu nadal? -.- '''Evelynn : Tak. Masz problem? <3 Kimberly : 'Mam, bo nie zasłużyliście na finałową piątkę, a ty już zwłaszcza zdzirowata szmato. :) '''Evelynn : '''Ssij frajerko. <3 ''Kimberly policzkuje Evelynn. '''Kimberly : Coś jeszcze chcesz dodać? Evelynn : 'Ała. -.- ''Kimberly dostrzega swoje psiapsiółki - Alyshę i Cindy. 'Kimberly : '''O shit! Moje dupy, siemacie!!! :D ''Dziewczyny witają się wesoło. '''Cindy : '''No nareszcie się widzimy, tak za tobą tęskniłam Kim! :D '''Kimberly : Ja też! Jesteście nadal w grze? :D Alysha : '''Ja nie, ale Cindy nadal gra i musi wygrać dla tych normalnych osób. :P '''Cindy : '''Right. :P '''Kimberly : '''Mam pomagać tak? W takim masz zwycięstwo w banku! B) '''Don : '''Nie bądź taka pewna swego Kim, nie wiadomo czy będziesz pomagać Cindy. :p '''Kimberly : '''Pff... e tam. '''Liam : Następna idiotka sortu Cindy. WIęcej was mama nie zrodziła? :') Alysha kopie w brzuch Liam'a. Alysha : A powiem ci, że nie. :') Liam zwija się z bólu. Pokój Zwierzeń Liam : Ał... jeszcze tego pożałuje... Argh! Jak ja jej nie cierpię! >:( Alysha : '''Mogę teraz bić tych matołów tyle ile będę chciała. No co? Nie jestem już zawodniczką, a ci ludzie działali mi na nerwy jak nikt inny w moim życiu. >:) '''Kimberly : Cieszę się, że wróciłam i mogę pomóc Cindy. Bądźmy racjonalni, tylko ona jedyna jest tutaj w pełni normalna. Fatih może być, ale pozostała trójka? Skąd te pierdoły się wzięły? Willa - Salon Don : Zapraszam czwartego przegranego. Powitajcie z powrotem... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . ... . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. OSCARA! Do salonu wchodzi zmierzły Oscar. Oscar : Bosh, co ja tu znowu robię... -_- Oliver : 'Jesteś. Nie pasuje? ''Oscar daje z pięści Oliverowi. 'Oscar : '''Ty mi nie pasujesz pedale. :) '''Liam : '"Pedale". Oryginalne, jak ty sam. ;') '''Oscar : Chyba ty. Wszyscy strzelają facepalmy. Alysha, Kimberly, Cindy i Aisha : XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Fatih : No powiem ci, że równo go zjechałeś. XDDD Oscar : Wiem. Jeśli będziecie chcieli mnie wkuryć, to pocisnę wam tak jak temu leszczowi. ;) Evelynn : 'Kolejny idiota. Jeszcze jeden do kolekcji. (please) '''Liam : 'Łącznie z tobą, to już ze studwudziestutrzech. 'Evelynn : '''Skończ. Don : Ty też skończ. Pora przedstawić ostatniego przegranego. Oto... .. .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . . . . . . . . CRYSTAL! ''Wchodzi zadowolona Crystal. '''Evelynn : '''No nie... a ta kretynka co tutaj robi? '''Crystal : Przyszłam się na tobie zemścić za mój odstrzał z programu. Dzisiaj twoja przygoda się skończy, przysięgam. :3 Evelynn : '''Marz dalej, nie będę ci przeszkadzać. <3 '''Crystal : Fuck off. Alysha : Znów się szmata przesłodzić chce. Nie ze mną te numery. -.- Evelynn : '''Spierdalaj. ;3 '''Alysha : Żenujące. ;u; Oscar : '''No chyba ty. :) '''Cindy : Japierdole xDDDD Alysha podchodzi do Oscara i... zakleja mu usta taśmą klejącą. Alysha : To powinno pomóc. Pokój Zwierzeń Oscar : *mamrocze coś przez taśmę* Alysha : '''Jak ja to lubię. xD Willa - Salon '''Don : Okej. Skoro już przywitaliście cieplusio waszych przegranych przyjaciół, mogę wyjaśnić zasady dzisiejszej gry. Otóż każdy z F5 wylosuje jedną osobę z przegranych, która/y pomoże mu/jej w... zbieraniu śmieci po całej Puebli! Wszyscy : '''WUT. x_X '''Don : Zemsta jest taka przyjemna. <3 Dobrze słyszeliście. Będziecie zbierali dziś makulaturę, papierki, szkło, a także odchody psów i gołębi! >:) Kimberly zaciska pięści. Kimberly : '''Nie ma mowy. Połamię sobie obcasy i porzygam się przy psich gównach. >:( '''Aisha : '''Spokojnie Kim, dasz radę. '''Kimberly : Nigdy nie sprzątałam po psie, bo żadnego nie miałam. Zemdleję przy odchodach. (barf) Don : Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, osoba którą wylosujesz przegra zadanie i będzie automatycznie zagrożona eliminacją. Znienawidzi cię. :p Kimberly : '''Jeśli wylosuję Cindy - zrobię to. Jeśli kogoś innego - wybaczcie. xD '''Alysha : Prawilnie. xD Kimberly : 'YASS!! '''Don : '''Dobra. Lysh, losujesz pierwsza. Weź jedną z pięciu kuleczek do ping ponga. Imię osoby, której pomożesz, jest napisane na niej. ''Alysha losuje i wyciąga jedną z kulek. '''Alysha : Liam?! No chyba śnię! :') Liam : '''Oh hell, no! Tylko nie ona! >_< '''Don : Alysha wylosowała Liam'a. To znaczy, że razem stworzycie zespół pierwszy. Teraz Aisha. Losuj. Aisha : Amen. Aisha losuje i wyciąga jedną z kulek. Aisha : '''Fatih... mhm... >_> '''Fatih : Spoko. Pokój Zwierzeń Aisha : 'On nie wzbudził we mnie zaufania. Ale jak już go wylosowałam, to mu pomogę. Nie jestem pizdą. ;d '''Fatih : '''Aisha jest najspokojniejsza z "pomocników". xD Dobrze, że pracujemy razem. Willa - Salon '''Don : '''Teraz losuje Kimberly. Postaraj się. '''Kimberly : '''Proszę, niech to będzie Cindy. ;-; ''Kim losuje i wyciąga jedną z trzech pozostałych kulek. '''Kimberly : Tak! Cindy! :D Cindy : Najsik! :D Pokój Zwierzeń Cindy : Czuję, że możemy to wygrać. :D Willa - Salon Don : Teraz Oscar. Zostali ci Eve i Oliver. Oscar : 'Urgh... whatever. -.- ''Oscar losuje i wyciąga kulkę. '''Oscar : '''Oliver. -.- '''Oliver : '''Och... -.- '''Don : '''No to znaczy, że Oscar i Oliver pracują razem, a Crystal pomoże Eve! '''Crystal i Evelynn : NIEEE! :'( Kimberly : 'Dobrze im tak. :d '''Don : '''Przenosimy się teraz do miasta. Władujcie się do busa. ''Wychodzą z willi, wsiadają w bus i odjeżdżają do Puebli. Wyzwanie Przyjeżdżają do miasta. Alysha i Liam. '''Liam : Czy ze wszystkich frajerów musiałem trafic na ciebie? Alysha : Wygląda na to, że mamy podobne zdanie na swój temat. >_> Liam : '''Różnica jest taka, że ty już na szczęście nie jesteś w grze. '''Alysha : Ale za to mogę ci zawsze przeszkodzić. Więc nie wkurwiaj mnie albo masz po ryju przychlaście. :) Liam wypina jej język. Alysha : 'Nie mam ochoty marnować czasu na taką nędzną zakałę, jak ty. Bierz ten durny worek i wpieprzaj do niego śmieci. '''Liam : '''Nie jestem twoim służącym. ''Alysha przystawia się do niego. 'Alysha : '''Mam to w dupieeee. SERIO. ''Bierze jakiś patyk i nabiera do niego śmieci. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Alysha : Czuję się, jakbym wykonywała prace społeczne... ;-; Wyzwanie Liam : '''Możesz szybciej? '''Alysha : A kto walczy o milion? Ja czy ty? Liam : 'Nooo... ja... '''Alysha : '''Nie zesraj się tylko. ''Ziewa. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Alysha : '''Zapomniałam. Przed programem trochę się upiłam i dlatego czuję, że odlatuję. xD Albo chyba będę rzygać... (barf) Wyzwanie ''Alysha zastanawia się czy Liam jej nie obserwuje. Korzystając z okazji, zwiewa mu i wyrzuca swoja torbę ze smieciami. '''Liam : Ej Alysha! Gdzie ty jesteś? Pokój Zwierzeń Alysha : Zwiałam temu debilowi. Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty mu pomagać... niech radzi sobie sam, tak samo jak mnie wywalił, teraz mogę mu się odpłacić. Obym tylko znalazła Cindy, Kim i Aishę. Wyzwanie Aisha i Fatih. Aisha nie jest zbyt chętna do pomocy. Aisha : Co ty na to, że jak już skończymy, to wyrzucimy te wszystkie brudy na Dona? Wkurzył mnie dzisiaj... tak samo jak widok obrzydliwego ryja Evelynn i tego śmiecia Liam'a... równie dobrze wzięłabym go i wrzuciła do wora razem z tym syfem. :') Fatih : 'Dobry pomysł. ''Poruszał się mizernie i smętnie. '''Aisha : Czy coś się stało? :/ Fatih : Pamiętasz Iscę? Aisha : '''Ta, co najpierw "przekonała" Liam'a, aby wywalił Phil'a, ale jednak wywalił mnie? Tak, pamiętam ją. Zerwaliście ze sobą? :o '''Fatih : '''Tak. Szkoda, że w ogóle chciałem z nią być. ._. '''Aisha : Nie martw się. Każdy z nas popełnia głupie błędy. Uwierz mi, sama miałam "chłopaka"... nie traktował mnie poważnie, twierdził, że mnie tylko zaciągnie do łóżka. Nic z tego, jestem mądrzejsza niż on. Nie lubię, gdy facet myśli chujem, zamiast mózgiem... sporo takich spotkałam w tym programie. Nic, tylko sprawić, żeby zniknęli. Fatih : A jak miał na imię twój chłopak? Aisha : '''Marcus. Oglądałeś World Trip? Zrezygnowałam z tego szajsu i dostałam ósme miejsce. Dobrze, że chociaż moja przyjaciółka wygrała, należało jej się. >_< '''Fatih : No tak. Aisha : Hej, widziałam wysypisko w Puebli, idziemy tam? Fatih : '''To nie jest konkurs makulatury. xD '''Aisha : '''Weźmy jakiś stary telewizor. Nie liczy się ilość, tylko jakość. :D '''Fatih : Zgoda. :p Poszli na wysypisko, a tymczasem... Kimberly i Cindy. Laski odczuwają ulgę, że nie trafiły na nikogo innego, jak na siebie. Gadają i zbierają śmieci. Cindy : '''Jak to dobrze, że ty jesteś ze mną w ekipie Kim. '''Kimberly : '''Ja też się cieszę. Co to by było, gdybym trafiła na tego pedała Olivera lub te piździsko Evelynn... widok tego padalca Liam'a też mnie nie cieszył. '''Cindy : I tacy debile nadal są w grze, -.- Kimberly : '''Laska, musimy wygrać! Rany, jak te gówna cuchną. '''Cindy : Wzięłam odświeżacz powietrza. Przynajmniej nie porzygamy się od tego smrodu. (barf) Obie mają odruch wymiotny. Kimberly : 'Spryskaj... szybko... :x ''Cindy spryskała okolicę. '''Cindy : '''Teraz możemy dalej zbierać. '''Kimberly : '''Ej, Cindy. '''Cindy : No? Kimberly : 'Nie mamy patyków... >:( ''Cindy patrzy się na odchody i wytrzeszcza oczy. '''Cindy : To ja mam to wziąć do rąk?! Jeszcze czego, do jasnej cholery?!?!?! >O Kimberly : '''Pomińmy to i zbierajmy coś innego. ;d '''Cindy : Dobrze, że tych śmieci dużo nie jest. Skręcają w uliczkę obok. Tony śmieci. Cindy : ':))))) Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cindy : '''Czy moze być jeszcze gorzej?-.- Wyzwanie ''Idą przez ulicę, na której jest jakis sklep z sprzętem multimedialnym. Na jednym z telewizorów pojawia się teledysk z kawałkiem piosenki "Boys" od Charli XCX. Kimberly panikuje, a Cindy jest zachwycona. '''Cindy : '''Mój hit! <3 '''Kimberly : '''Chyba sobie żartujesz... głupota jakaś. Lepiej przestań. '''Cindy : Nie mogę! *-* Kimberly : Ekhem. Milion dolców przed nami. :) Chodż zbierać te śmieci. Cindy : 'No ok... ''Niezbyt zadowolona Cindy idzie ze swoją psiapsi sprzątać dalej. Oliver i Oscar. Ci idioci toczyli ze sobą żenującą kłótnię. '''Oliver : '''Mnie najbardziej rozwala ten fakt, że przydzilili mi takiego idiotę, jak ty. '''Oscar : '''Zamknij już ten ryj. :) '''Oliver : Bo co? Oscar : Bo gówno, dziwko. Oliver : A w ogóle wiesz, co to znaczy? ;') Oscar : '''Przeginasz dziecko. '''Oliver : '''Co mi możesz zrobić? Pokój Zwierzeń '''Oliver : '''Mowy nie ma, by ten dziad mnie wyzywał... Wyzwanie '''Oliver : '''Tylko na tyle cię stać? '''Oscar : Prawda jest jak dupa. Każdy ma własną. Oliver : '''A o co chodzi? Jesteś chyba jakiś najebany. >:) '''Oscar : '''No chyba ty. '''Oliver : Hahahahaha... Oscar : '''Przegiąłeś gościu. '''Oliver : '''Twoja stara. ;) '''Oscar : '''Nie ma dzieci. '''Oliver : '''Ty wiesz, że zdissowałeś samego siebie? (please) '''Oscar : Twój ryj to juz jest diss. Oliver : 'Przynajmniej nie wyglądam, jak jakieś prosię lub pasztet. :v '''Oscar : '''Teraz to chuju przegiąłeś na maksa!!!! >O ''Zaczęli się szaprać, a potem... zaczęli sobie rwać ciuchy, wszystko to zauważyła przechadzająca się Alysha i wyśmiała ich. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Alysha : '''Gorszej żenady chyba nie było... dobra, bo jednak będę rzygała... >_< Wyzwanie ''Crystal i Evelynn. '''Crystal : '''Naprawdę nie mogła trafić na nikogo innego? :( '''Evelynn : '''Zamknij ryj i nie narzekaj już. Nie rób z siebie drugiej Isabelli... '''Crystal : '''Ona przynajmniej w przeciwieństwie do ciebie miała jakieś resztki godności, także utkaj twarz... a w sumie, po co ja ci pomagam? :P '''Evelynn : Bo jak tego nie zrobisz to już swojego pierdolonego araba nie ujrzysz szmato. <3 Crystal : 'Nie ma mowy... ''Crystal dalej niechętnie zbiera te śmieci, ale pewien pomysł przychodzi jej do głowy. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Crystal : Mam ochotę jej coś zrobić, ale boję się jej. -.- Hmmm... jednak zrobię coś ciekawego. Wyzwanie Crystal : Też byś mogła się ruszyć. c; Evelynn : Nie ma mowy. Ty mi grzecznie pozbierasz śmieci, a ja pójdę coś załatwić. >.> Crystal wzdycha, a ona idzie załatwić swoje sprawy. Sabotaż... Crystal : 'Wygląda na to, że znowu jestem sama. :/ ''Cindy, Kimberly, Alysha, Aisha i Fatih. Kiedy już Cindy i Kim szły uliczkami, spotkali po drodzę Aishę z Fatihem. 'Aisha : '''Hejka. :D ''Cindy zauważyły, że ich worki ze śmieciami są duże. '''Cindy : '''Wow, też szliście na wysypisko? >.> '''Fatih : Tak. Wzięliśmy po sprzęcie AGD i RTV. Cindy : Ciekawa jestem, czy o to w tym chodziło. My też zbieramy śmieci i to po całej Puebli... Kimberly : '''Nie wiem, ile litrów się zmieściło... najgorsze były pampersy i te gówna. >:( '''Cindy : '''Nie miałyśmy nawet patyków, aby je zebrać. Ale miałam odświeżacz. '''Aisha : '''Mi się generalnie nie chce tego zbierać, więc odpuściłam sobie i wzięłam ten sprzęt. Don zauważy, że to było wzięte z wysypiska... '''Cindy : No fuck. >_< Przecież wysypisko jest od tego, żeby wrzucać tam śmieci. Patrzy się na Kimberly zdziwiona. Cindy : '''To po co my tam idziemy? xDDD '''Aisha : Nie wiem, ale chodźcie, poszukajmy Alyshy. xD Fatih : '''Po co? '''Cindy : By ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo Isabella była debilna... :d Fatih : 'Sam o tym wiem. >_< '''Kimberly : '''A ty Aisha? Nie pamietam, żebyś brała udział w tym programie... o_o '''Aisha : '''Nie pamiętasz tego, jak zareagowałam na to, co odpierdalałyście w czwartym odcinku? :P '''Kimberly : '''Aaaa... XD '''Aisha : '''Albo pamiętasz jak grałyśmy w nogę? Gratulowałam ci obronionego strzału. :D Jak możesz mnie nie pamiętać? :'D '''Kimberly : '''Wybacz. Tyle was tak było... a w sumie wiadomo przez kogo ja wyleciałam. Przez Crystal... ugh, do tej pory to przeżywam. '''Aisha : '''Nie przejmuj się. Ja jej wybaczyłam, no po tym co robili Phil, Oliver i Evelynn? Aż grzech jej nie wybaczyć moim zdaniem. ''Patrzy się na Cindy. 'Aisha : '''Miałam ci coś po... '??? : 'Już jestem, laski! ''Podbiegła do nich zadowolona Alysha. '''Fatih : '''To ja idę sprzątać dalej. >.< '''Cindy : Dobry pomysł. ;) Aisha : Dasz sobie radę. :p Fatih idzie, a 4 laski spotykają się ze sobą i wspierają Cindy. Aisha : '''Miałam jej coś powiedzieć. Słuchajcie, może nie byłam od początku w waszej ekipie, ponieważ... lubię się wyluzować, ale nie tak jak wy. I chciałam coś powiedzieć Cindy. Rozumiem, że byłaś wściekła, bo Alyshę wykopali. '''Alysha : W sumie dobrze, że go splawiłyśmy... na niego również nie mam ochoty patrzeć. Pewnie jest tak kłamiliwy jak te... Kimberly : Wątpię. On nie jest tak głupi jak Crystal. Alysha : '''A ten gej Oliver? >_> '''Aisha : '''Jeszcze raz ktoś mi wymieni imię tego padalca... uniosłam się. Ale chcę powiedzieć coś do Cindy. Laski, musimy ze sobą współpracować i co najważniejsze, nie zachowywać się jak tamte szmaty. '''Cindy : Chyba wiem, co masz na myśli... :/ Alysha : Ja bym postąpiła na jej miejscu tak samo. xD Kimberly : Lysh... Alysha : '''No co? '''Kimberly : '''Nie nakręcaj jej. Albo dobra, ja nie powinnam być przy tej sytuacji. '''Aisha : '''Powinnaś. Ja bym prędzej okaleczyła samą siebie niż zrobiła coś tej idiotce... >_> Kimberly, jeśli twierdzisz, że Crystal jest głupia, to pomyśl, co robiła Isca. Wywaliła mnie, wcześniej Daniela i Tatianę. '''Alysha : No... chociaż próbowałam zwy... Odruch wymiotny. Alysha : ...miotuję za moment. ;-; Cindy : 'Teraz wiem, o co chodziło. Rozumiem, byłam szmatą przez ten czas, ale już nie panowałam nad swoimi emocjami. Chociaj tamtej idiotki już nie ma. Dla mnie cud, że się spotykamy laski., Zostali mi tylko Srevelynn, ta ciota Liam i cwelek Oliverek. Którego z nich chielibyście, abym się pozbyła? xDD '''Alysha : '''Ano ta. Mam te patyki. Może wam się przydadzą. :p '''Kimberly : '''Nawet nie wiesz, jak. :p ''Grupowy przytulas. '''Cindy : '''Sorki za to, że się tak zachowywałam. :c '''Aisha : Nie szkodzi. Od tego są psia-psi, aby sobie wybaczać. xD Nagle przychodzi Liam. Liam : 'CZY WY NORMALNE JESTEŚCIE?!?!?! A TY ALYSHA MARSZ I MI POMAGAĆ!!! NATYCHMIAST!!! ''Alysha trochę podbladła. Biegnie do niego, ale jednak się nie kontroluje... i puszcza pawia wprost na Liam'a. Reszta lasek nie może powstrzymać od śmiechu. '''Cindy : Nie wyrobię! XDDDD Liam : Fuuuu! Ty świnio! >:( Alysha : Sam je... Wymiotuje na niego jeszcze raz. Aisha : 'Ugh, ale te rzygi cuchną. Piłaś coś przed tym wyzwaniem, czy jakaś choroba lokomocyjna? '''Alysha : '''Wzięłam sobie 0.5, a co? Nie można myśleć na trzeźwo. ;'D '''Aisha : '''Warto wiedzieć. ^^ ''Dalej chichoczą Liam'a i mają bekę z sytuacji. '''Alysha : '''Macie rację... cuchnie to jak chuj... '''Liam : Nie... ja stąd spierda... Alysha obrzygała go dosłownie całego. Laski jeszcze raz wybuchają głosnym śmiechem, Kimberly przewraca się ze śmiechu. Kimberly : I weź uwierz człowieku, że to nadają w telewziji. :')))) Liam : No kurwa... >:( Idzie sobie z bólem dupy, Alysha podchodzi. Alysha : '''Błagam, któraś z was ma hajs na wodę lub colę przy sobie? :x '''Aisha : Myślałam już, że na kolejną wódę... Laski : '''Aisha! '''Aisha : Sorki. :P Dała jej 2 dolary. Aisha : '''Weź sobie kup wodę. I mozemy pomóc Cindy, Fatih sam da sobie radę, albo mu trochę dam tych śmieci, by i on nie wyleciał. >_> '''Cindy : '''Ale immunitet dostaje jedna osoba. xD '''Aisha : Fakt. xD Zaczynają jej pomagać w zbieraniu. Evelynn, Oliver, Oscar, Liam i Crystal. Evelynn postanowiła sabotować byłego sojusznika. Widzi jednak tylko, że jeden z nich miał pełny wór. Oliveier miał podartą bluzkę, koszulkę, spodnie, ogólnie rozjebane ciuchy i parę guzów oraz krwawiła mu ręka. Oscar miał sporo blizn i dwa lima pod okiem. Crystal gdzieś obok zbierała śmieci niezadowolona i zauważyła Liam'a. Liam : '''Weź daj mi jedną torbę śmieci... '''Crystal : NIE! Popatrzyła się na niego. Crystal : 'FUUUU! Ty jesteś cały w rzygac! .________. '''Liam : '''Też nie wyglądasz za dobrze... sama wyglądasz jak ob... ''Crystal dołożyła własne wymioty na Liama. '''Crystal : '''Zadowolony? >_> '''Liam : W chuj... Evelynn obserwuje ich. Evelynn : Dzięki za torb, były "sojuszniku". Myślę, że dziś cię wyjebią na obradach. >:) Evelynn biegnie, Crystal zaczaiła się obok i najpierw podstawia jej haka. Crystal : 'NO BEZ ŻARTÓW!!! Spierdoliłaś, by go sabotować? -.- ''Oliver zmęczony bójką z Oscarem mając jeszcze trochę sił podwalił torbę ze śmieciami Evelynn i biegł. 'Crystal : '''Wiesz co? >_> ''Wzięła torbę ze śmieciami i cisnęła nią z całej siły na Evelynn. '''Crystal : To moja zemsta, Srevelynn! OBYŚ POLECIAŁA DO TEJ SKRZYNKI! >:) Evelynn : 'Zamorduję cię ruda, pojebana pokrako umysłowa!!! >O Pokój Zwierzeń '''Crystal : '''Tak długo na to czekałam. :') Wyzwanie ''Crystal wzięła ostatni wór i zaczęła pędzić jak najprędzej się da, a za nią Evelynn, która jej nie doganiała, bo wciąż regenerowała siły po biegu i szukaniu kogoś do sabotowania + ten hak od Crystal. Po drodze Crystal zauważa jeszcze Fatiha, daje mu ostatni worek ze śmieciami i schroniła się gdzieś w budynku. Rozwścieczona Evelynn tratuje turka. '''Fatih : Meh... Wziął wzór od dziewczyny, a na nim był napis "To dla ciebie. :* - Crystal." Fatih : '''Dzięki... chociaż będę bezpieczny. xD '''Don (megafon) : '''Zapraszam wszystkich śmieciarzy!!! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Liam : Wpierdolę mu zaraz za ten tekst... ;-; Werdykt Cała piątka i pomocnicy stoją przed Donem. Alysha : Czytaj już te wyniki... chcę do domu, bo muszę wypłukać sobie twarz po tym rzyganiu. ;-; Liam : Wisisz mi 200 dolarów za te ciuchy, były od H&M'u. Alysha : '''Od tych pizd była przecena ostatnio 10 dolarów za tę szmacianą koszulkę debilu. Także te 200 dolców to wepchnij sobie w dupsko zarozumialcu. c; '''Evelynn : '''A ty skończ siać patologię. :v '''Alysha : '''Spierdalaj do swojego jebanego Oliverka, wygląda na to, że nieźle cię zgwałcił. :) '''Oliver : '''Spieprzaj. Ten gruby debil mnie tak urządził. '''Oscar : Z chęcią zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz. ;))) Don : '''Koniec tej patologii. Widzę, że Evelynn ma dosłownie GÓWNO, wiec to ona trafi do kasy pancernej! '''Evelynn : Dorwę tę małą zołzę... >___< Alysha : 'Crystal cię tak urządziła? Oj, biedactwo. :v '''Evelynn : '''Sklej wary szmato. '''Alysha : '''Dosyć. Dosyć. DOSYĆ. ''Daje jej porządnie z pięści w ryj i sprzedaje kopa w brzuch. Chucha na rękę. '''Alysha : Nawet nie wiesz, jak to chciałam zrobić od dawna. :D Crystal : '''Niezłe! :D '''Alysha : Aha... Wzruszyła ramionami i poszła do swoich przyjaciółek. Don : '''Podliczyłem już wasze zebrane śmieci. Czy tylko dla mnie jedna osoba zrobiła to dobrze? Słabo miał też Oliver - tylko 3l. Następny - Liam, cała jedna torba 25 litrowa. Mamy też 364 litry do 123 litrów... głównie przez jedną rzecz, ciekawe skąd była wzięta. xD Pokój Zwierzeń '''Alysha : '''Miałyśmy chyba około 14 toreb do wyniesienia, a byłyśmy tylko w 4... Coż, czasem jednak jak sie lubi zakupy, to i takie ohydztwo się nosi. Werdykt '''Don : '''A więc o immunitet i płatnika walczą Cindy z Fatihem. Zwycięża... . . . . . . . . . . . CINDY!!! '''Cindy : Nie wierzę! :D Evelynn : Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! :'( Don : 'Cóż... za niedługo zaczynają się obrady. Ogarnijcie się. ;) ''Po przyjeździe wszyscy szykują się, Alysha, Aisha i Kimberly są szczęśliwe i ryczą na całą willę ciesząc się ze zwycięstwa Cindy. Reszta ogarnia się. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Oliver : '''No to Eve ma przejebane. Ała. ;d Skarbiec ''Oliver, Fatih, Evelynn i Liam wchodzą do Skarbca. 'Don : '''Witam ponownie zawodnicy. Widzimy się tu po raz ostatni w tym sezonie. Wasza czwórka zdecyduje, kto (poza Evelynn, ofc) znajdzie się na obradach zagrożony eliminacją. Tak, jak zawsze - 15 minut. Start! ''Rozpoczyna się odliczanie. 'Evelynn : '''Słuchajcie mnie frajerzy, Fatiha ta debilka i tak nie wywali, więc najlepiej będzie, gdy do skrzynki wejdziecie wy dwaj. ''Wskazuje na Liam'a i Olivera. '''Oliver : '''Co to to nie. Ja głosuję za Fatihem. -.- '''Liam : '''W dupę sobie wsadź te głosy. Sreve ma rację, turka i tak nie wyrzuci, idziemy w trójkę. -.- '''Evelynn : '''Przynajmniej jeden debil myśli racjonalnie. :') '''Fatih : '''Don, wrzucaj czeki Liam'a i Olivera! '''Oliver : '''Chuj ci w dupę. -.- '''Don : Wedle życzenia. Wrzuca czeki Liam'a Olivera i Evelynn do skrzynki. Don : 'Cindy, zapraszamy! ''Podekscytowana Cindy wchodzi do Skarbca. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cindy : '''Szybko poszło. Pewnie się nie zdecydowali i oddadzą wybór mi. Fatih, gratuluję finałowej czwórki. Skarbiec '''Don : Wielmożne państwo zdecydowało o umieszczeniu w kasie pancernej Olivera i Liam'a. Cindy : No i zajebiście. ^^ Fatih : 'Piąteczka Cindy! ''Przybijają piątkę. '''Evelynn : Urgh... -.- Don : 'No to zapraszam na obrady. Odbędą się one w pobliskiej karczmie. Żarło z grilla czeka. ''Czwórka wyrusza na obrady, a Fatih idzie do pokoju na drzemkę. '''Don : Pomagierzy, dziękuję wam. Wasza rola w tym odcinku się skończyła, wyjeżdżacie za 5 minut. Kimberly : Papa Cindy! Powodzenia! :D Aisha : Trzymaj się, wygraj to! Alysha : '''Laska, masz wygrać, albo wpierdol dostaniesz. xDDD '''Cindy : Jasne. xDD Narka dziewczyny! I dziękuję za pomoc! :D Oscar : '''Dobra, jedźmy już. >_> '''Crystal : '''Powodzenia Fatih, powodzenia Cindy. ;) '''Fatih/Cindy : Dzięki. ;) Pomagierzy wyjeżdżają. Obrady Wszysto to samo, jak zawsze. Najpierw jedzenie, potem kłótnie, a w końcu rozmowa w cztery oczy. Tym razem Cindy rozmawia z Evelynn. Cindy : '''Słuchaj no, jesteś na wylocie, bo nie oszukujmy się - chętnie bym cię zapierdoliła z wzajemnością, ale nie do końca wiem, czy nie wywalić Olivera lub Liam'a zamiast ciebie. Jak się obronisz i co mi w zamian proponujesz? '''Evelynn : '''Wiesz, na twoim miejscu pozbyłabym się Olivera, gdyż nawet ja bym się tak nie zachowała. Chciał mnie zgwałcić, potem udawał niewinnego, ciągle jest jakiś taki mazgajowaty i samemu nie zrobił absolutnie nic, żeby zasłuzyć na finał. Samo jego wejście do takiego etapu jest szokujące. To tylko i wyłącznie moja zasługa, ale niestety on tego nie docenił, więc teraz niech spierdala. Szanuję bardziej nawet ciebię i Alyshę, bo przynajmniej nie jesteście takimi ciotami jak on. :') '''Cindy : Ty mówisz to całkowicie szczerze? Nie wzbudzasz mojego zaufania z wiadomych przyczyn, ale faktycznie on jest najbardziej żenujący ze wszystkich pozostałych. I też sądzę, że bez ciebie wyleciałby jeszcze przed połączeniem. Evelynn : No to widzisz, więc nie pozostaje ci nic innego, jak tylko wyeliminowanie go. Cindy : Nie tak szybko. Co dostanę wzamian za wypieprzenie tego debila? Evelynn : 'Hmm... wyciągnij telefon i włącz kamerkę. ''Cindy wyciaga swojego Iphone'a 7 plus. '''Evelynn : Ja, Evelynn Andrea Joanne Bismarck Walter zarzekam się na całą swoją duszę, że gdy Cindy zostawi mnie w grze, dojdziemy razem do finałowej dwójki. Cindy : O_O dziwne... Evelynn : '''Ale szczere i poważne. ;) Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cindy : '''Wzbudziła u mnie... szacunek. w prawdzie, to jakieś 3-4%, ale jednak. Mam mętlik w głowie. CO ja mam kurwa zrobić?! Dzwonię do loszek. :d '''Evelynn : Pierwszy raz od BARDZO dawna zdecydowałam się na taką rzecz. Ale ona to doceni, znam ją. Cóż, przynajmniej trochę zaczęłam ją tolerować, bardziej niż Olivera. xD Eliminacje Zadowolony Fatih siedzi bezpieczny na ławce, pozostała trojka zagrożonych stoi przed skrzynką z ich czekami. Po kilku sekundach przychodzi Don i spięta Cindy. Don : Za nami ostatnie obrady w tym sezonie, a także przedotatnie eliminacje. Już za 2 dni jedno z was wygra 250 tysięcy dolarów. Ale dzisiaj poza Cindy i Fatihem, tę szansę będą miały 2 osoby, bo trzecia zagrożona odpadnie z rywalizacji. Cindy, oddaję głos tobie. Cindy : Chcę powiedzieć, że nie cierpie każdego z was, ale po rozmowie z Evelynn całkowicie się zmieszałam. Na szczęście moje dobre przyjaciółki pomogły mi podjąć właściwą decyzję, i śmiało mogę powiedzieć... Pokój Zwierzeń Evelynn : Kurwa. Musiała dzwonić do tych kretynek? Pewnie ją na mnie podpuściły i jednak ja wylecę. -.- Eliminacje Cindy : '''... że pierwszy czek weźmie Liam. :'))) '''Liam : Say what?! Zostaję?! :o Cindy : '''Chodź po ten czek, bo jeszcze się rozmyślę. >_> '''Liam : '''Wow... nie wiem, co powiedzieć... dzięki? o_o '''Cindy : '''No dobra, a teraz zejdź mi z oczu. XDD '''Liam : Naturalnie. xD Zadowolony Liam odbiera czek i siada koło Fatiha. Cindy : 'No a teraz... moje dwie ulubione osoby. Nie będę tego przedłużać. Oliver - czek na ciebie czeka. '''Oliver : '''Ha! Super! I co, łyso ci?! B) ''Evelynn patrzy wściekła. '''Evelynn (do siebie) : Tyle przekonywania, nawet nagrała moją obietnicę... brak słów, nie opłaca się nigdy być miłą... >:((( Cindy : '''Jakim cudem trafiłeś do finalowej piątki? Odpowiedz. '''Oliver : '''Bo walczyłem o to? '''Cindy : '''No chyba sobie żartujesz, wszyscy wiedzą, że znalazłeś się tak daleko tylko dzięki Evelynn. '''Oliver : Gówno prawda, zresztą, teraz jestem w F4 a ona wypada, więc sama zobaczysz jak sobie dobrze poradzę. Cindy : 'Nie... nie zobaczę, a ty sobie nie poradzisz. Chyba rozumiesz, co to oznacza. ;) '''Oliver : '''no nie bardzo. -.- '''Cindy : '''Jezu... WY-LA-TU-JESZ STĄD!!! Don, daj mi ten stempel. ''Z całej siły uderza w czeka Olivera. Każdy jest zdezorientowany. 'Cindy : '''Alivederci Roma! Evelynn, weź już ten swój czek i daj mi świety spokój. '''Evelynn : '''TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!! HA! I CO TY NA TO FRAJERZE?! >:))) '''Oliver : '''A PIEPRZCIE SIĘ WSZYSCY!!! WYNOSZĘ SIE STĄD! >:((( ''Wściekły Oliver targa swój czek i wybiega z ogrodu do autobusu. 'Don : '''Zapomniał swoich bagaży. xD '''Liam : '''Ja wiem, co z nimi zrobić. ''Bierze bagaże Olivera i podpala je. '''Evelynn : I bardzo dobrze się stało. Don : Jesteście w finałowej czwórce! Już za 2 dni jedno z was wygra 250 000$! Widzowie, zapraszam was na ostatni odcinek Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 2!! Fatih i Cindy przybijają piątkę, a Evelynn tańczy z radości. Liam natomiast idzie na papierosa. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 2